Arrowhood
by MissScorp
Summary: A forgotten memory has Oliver realizing how his path to becoming the Green Arrow was one that started way back when he was a boy. One-shot. K for friendship and a hint of Olicity.


**A/N:** This story is set somewhere within the current season, but don't ask me where exactly because this is not influenced by any specific TV episode. This well may just be a one-shot, or I may go off it and finally write this crossover idea I've had for a long time, I don't know.

Please, if you like this story, click the follow/favorite button. Also, reviews are deeply cherished!

* * *

"Felicity, can you find me a direct route to Nottingham Pharmaceuticals?" Oliver Queen asked before he fired an arrow with a heavy-duty nylon rope he used to zipline down to the road below. The hour was late, well beyond midnight, and the streets and surrounding docks were empty. It was the perfect time for hunting, for scoping out his prey and making those who'd failed his city pay for the crimes they'd committed.

"Are you supposed to be Robin Hood now?" Felicity quipped in his earpiece. "Which I can totally see, by the way, given how you use a bow and arrow and Robin Hood supposedly used a bow and arrow... I'm gonna shut up now."

Ollie's lips crooked upwards with mild amusement. He'd long since become used to the way she'd babble whenever she was nervous. "Exactly what has inspired you to compare me to Robin Hood?"

"Well you are considered an outlaw still by the majority of Starling City," she said. "You are fighting against the unscrupulous trying to poison the city with their corruption and you are going to a place called Nottingham. Which considering how Robin Hood commonly fought with the..."

"Sheriff of Nottingham," Ollie finished for her. He puffed a soft laugh. Yet, even as he was about to answer, a long forgotten memory rose to remind him about sunny days spent in boyish gaiety. He saw him and Tommy as they'd been when they'd been five, running across the grounds of either his estate or Tommy's in felt hoods with plastic bows and arrows strapped to their backs. A fond smile curved his lips as he recalled how they'd spent that entire summer pretending they were Robin Hood and Little John saving the people of Sherwood from the evil Sheriff (who'd just happened to be the Merlyn's fencing instructor at the time). It was a bittersweet memory about a life lived without the real world worry of crime and corruption, or the fear that the evil Prince Malcolm would unleash a devastating earthquake that would kill hundreds, including his own son.

"Who, of course, served the evil Prince John," he heard Felicity saying.

"I somehow can't imagine Diggle dressing up as Little John."

He heard a faint _chuff_ and recognized it as one of the tiny sounds of amusement she tended to make. "Well, Little John was Robin Hood's partner," she pointed out smartly. "And Diggle is your partner. So I'd say the part totally fits him. And considering how he's already dressed up as you before, it's not like he doesn't know about the costume requirements.

Ollie's lips quirked. "So does this mean you're Maid Marian?"

"Only if Maid Marian is a whiz at plotting you the most direct route to your intended destination."

That she did not address how Maid Marian was the love interest of Robin Hood did not escape Oliver's notice. He wasn't unaware of how Felicity felt towards him. Not anymore than he was unaware of how he felt about her. Caring for someone with the life that he led was dangerous though. Shado was a prime example of what happened to the people he tended to care about. He chose to protect the people he cared about in the best way he could. This was why he'd chosen to not become involved with Felicity or any other woman. He would not allow someone he cared for to begin a casualty. Like Tommy had become a casualty. He pushed his dark thoughts aside and asked while striding over to his bike, "Have you got me a route to Nottingham Pharmaceuticals then?"

"Yes." She confirmed. He almost imagined her nodding at the computer screen. "If you take Sherwood Avenue, it will lead you right to Nottingham Pharmaceuticals."

Oliver choked on a laugh at the irony of the street name she'd chosen. "Please tell me that you are making the street name up, Felicity."

"I wish I was, Oliver."

"All right, I'll let you know what I find out once I am there."

"Just be careful, Oliver." He heard keys tapping with rapid fire procession. "Whoever this Doctor guy is, he and this toxin of his are very bad news."

"Just keep trying to find out anything you can about him, Felicity." With that, he disconnected the call and kick started his bike. Before he took off he again saw him and Tommy as they'd been when they'd been five and pretending they were the legendary outlaws. Whoever would have imagined that twenty-plus years later that he'd be still be dressing up as the infamous Hood? he asked himself silently. Of course, the only difference now was that his arrows could pierce skin and kill a man rather than stick to their foreheads and leave a red ring. He shook his head once, smiling at the irony, before he gunned the engine and sped off into the night.


End file.
